Meaning Behind Words
by arlayla
Summary: A perspective focusing on Leon's actions and feelings during his route in Rune Factory 4.
1. Part I & II

Part I

Dust kicked up her eye as Frey took the final blow on the floating sarcophagus. Amidst the fire that had spread, and the orbs of light which reflected nothing of her past. She knew she was to be trapped, without ever knowing anything; back to the Forest of Beginnings. Finding herself floating as well, she watched Leon float away as well. Frey could not reach Leon even as she outstretched her arm, feeling powerless she stared at her ring and then back at Leon. Hearing whispers, pleading her to save Leon, she had promised Ventuswill that she would save all the guardians at any cost. She handed over the ring and the orb without hesitating to Leon as she thought of the memories she shared with everyone in Selphia. Leon awakened in silence as he watched Frey for a moment.

"…What is…?" He said in a disoriented tone.

Frey said nothing, but for a split sorrow flickered in Leon's face as he realized he had been woken.

"I am…an Earthmate, Leon." Frey said as she smiled. "Leon…Will you tell Venti about what's happened here?"

"And thank you…" she said still smiling. "…for being my friend. It was fun." A tear formed in right eye as she smiled.

"You—" Leon tried to call out to Frey, but just as quickly he was gone.

Leon had been returned to the front of the castle. He quickly picked himself up and entered the castle. Memories flashing back about how he became a guardian, he rationally took into perspective the events that had just occurred. Finding Ventuswill became a priority as he remembered the girl's request. He went inside the main entrance, to find the empty spot where Ventuswill usually sits. Some time passed, as he watched Ventuswill the dragon come back carrying the young woman on her back. He hadn't gotten a closer look before, the brightness had muddled his sight. Long mint hair and green eyes adorned her face, a short stature and peculiar clothes embellished her. Leon knew he no longer was in his time period. His face showed nothing, until Ventuswill landed on the castle floor.

"Venti…You've grown so much." He finally said with a smile.

"Of course I have. How long do you think it's been since we last met?" She said smirking.

"Oh, I have no idea. I don't keep track of time anymore." He said still showing a playful smile.

"You're as impudent as ever, it would seem."

"Not as much as you though."

Everyone paused and appreciated the moment, Frey continued to chuckle as she climbed down from Ventuswill's back.

"Right, Venti? How has the world fared in my absence?" He asked without smiling at this time.

"Did you live a happy life?" He continued to ask.

"Leon…I…I've missed you. And I wanted to thank you…" Tears formed in her eyes.

"…Don't. It was my own decision. It's none of your concern." He said smirking again.

"I don't know how long it's been…but I know that you're still alive. And that's thanks enough for me." He said in a matter of fact way.

Leon turned his attention to Frey, and smiled sincerely this time.

"I should thank you too, Earthmate. Will you tell me your name?"

"It's…Frey." She said as her kind eyes shone.

"All right. I'll remember that. My apologies for troubling you. But…thank you for keeping your promise."

"Don't thank me. My contribution is insignificant here. You should thank the other guardians instead." She smiled brightly.

"All right. I will, when I see them." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Now…Waking up from what was no doubt an insanely long slumber, my whole body is feeling numb. I think its best I rest for the moment. I'll see you tomorrow, Venti."

"Sure. Until then."

Leon hurried out quickly, as he had not felt the joy of walking for a while. Slumbering, in a stagnant state. He was finally relieved of his duties, realizing this stopped his gait. He looked at the floor for a few moments, but then noticed that the townspeople were all staring at him. Illuminata hid quickly behind a bush, and Kiel didn't even attempt to hide he just blatantly stared with his mouth a bit opened. Leon thought to himself, that he had found new targets as he smiled. He looked at a placed map and searched for an inn.

* * *

><p>Part II<p>

Month's had passed by, Leon indeed had a bad habit of not keeping track of time especially when he was having an unusually fun time adjusting. He was sitting down translating some documents for Arthur, as he glanced at the calendar page he had forgotten to rip. It was now fall, the crisp air was something he hadn't thought about when he chose his current outfit. He sniffled a bit as he continued to translate, his nose a bit red. Frey knocked although the door was still open, hiding something behind her back. Leon smiled, since he knew what it was after all. It was grilled rainbow trout, his favorite dish from a long time. No doubt he had already grown tired of it, because every time Frey caught any she cooked and gave it to him right away. She had discovered it one day as they were fishing, she netted a few rainbow trout, in which Leon showed momentary interest in. Then completely denied anything to do with the fish.

However, after a few months Frey knew how to discern what Leon was thinking. He smiled thinking about that memory, he never failed to eat the grilled fish, and Frey never failed to bring him some. Although he secretly loved grilled lamp squid, he knew Frey was hopeless at catching them as well. He took the gift and began to eat it as he translated. His back turned to her for now, a few crumbs fell on the desk. Frey began talking about her day, and how Dylas caught many lamp squids. Leon's eyebrow twitched a bit for whatever reason, when she mentioned Dylas. He noticed she had been spending a lot of time fishing with Dylas, but then again Frey gave gifts and favors to everyone in town. She was an active user of the bulletin board, since she had the title of "Princess." He laughed to himself at the thought, remembering all the klutzy moments he had witnessed. Frey noticed he was amused about something.

"You're not listening are you?" She said with her eyebrow raised.

"Ah-ha-ha, of course I am, I was just thinking how cute it is when you trip up what you say." He smirked.

"I-I did not stutter or anything this time around!" Her eyes shifted a bit.

"Well I was waiting for you to, but now it seems you have your guard up." He fanned himself a bit.

"Geez. Well I wonder why." She said sarcastically. "Well I see you're busy working, I'll leave you to it!" She began to leave with a bit of a pout.

"AH-AH-CHOOOO." Leon sneezed into his fan. Frey stopped right in her tracks.

"Leon."

"Hmm?" He continued to hide his face behind the fan.

"You're always hiding your face behind that fan." She quickly snatched it from him without giving it a second thought.

"H-Hey." His smile gone. "I just sneezed on that."

"Look at your nose, its red, you must have rubbed it as well." She began to close in on him as she hid the fan.

"Am I going to get that back? Or do I have to pin you for it?" He said with his arms crossed.

"Th-that's not going to work this time you know!" She put the fan on the desk.

"That's what I—"

Frey moved Leon's turban up a bit, a then placed her forehead on his.

"…"

She felt his face actually become warmer.

"H-Hey, Leon! You're seriously sick. You need to go to the clinic right now." She moved away from him.

"Your whole face is all red!" She started to fuss for a few seconds.

"You need to be more careful." He suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

Leon thought to himself for a second, and began to smile.

"Well who knows if you caught that just now?" He said still crossing his arms.

"Uwah, I-I don't think you're that contagious."

"Touching my fan, then touching the object of infection. You're going to the clinic too." He said firmly as he smiled.

"Ohhh, I don't like that look… well you know I just remembered I have to go feed my monsters. And…" She started to back up towards the door.

"I'm strong believer of equal punishment when one has been tampered with, now it's your turn." He walks out the door with her and starts leading her to the clinic.

"Wh-what." Frey walked with a baffled look on her face.

Leon had Frey walk in front on him, until his face finally tint so red that it managed to mark his dark skin. It was rather windy outside and he could finally feel it, perhaps he really had a bit of a cold he had to take care of before it got bad. His hair was getting on his face but he continued to lead Frey by the shoulders, not having her look at his face was a relief, but the contact to her bare shoulders was awakening a realization in him he had not noticed before. Was this the first time he had touched Frey? He knew there were plenty of times their hands brushed or she laughed so hard that she started patting his shoulder. He had ruffled her hair many times before, much to her discontent. He knew there was no point in being self-conscious right now. Soon enough they reached the clinic and he stopped the incessant nagging in his head.


	2. Part III & IV

Part III

The season of fall was still progressing, and Leon made sure not to go out too much when it was especially cold. He said things like "It would be a shame to sacrifice my sense of fashion based on the weather." Jones only stared for a bit and sighed, while Nancy chuckled in the background. Leon began to immerse himself in his translating work, knowing that his language wasn't completely dead was a relief to him.

It was a particularly warm fall day, it was the day of the eating contest. Volkanon was setting up the various tables that would have different types of food on them. Volkanon and the rest of the butlers were to keep track of who was eating what food and how much of it. As they would write it down and replace it with another dish, fruit or a random vegetable. The competition was fierce this year, it was Doug, Porcoline, and Dylas who were the contenders to look out for. Arthur had already set a betting system and was planning to profit from this event. He certainly had accounted for Frey, who seemed to be the wild card in this competition. Everyone in town gathered at the square in front of the castle.

"Well this will be effortless." Said Doug with his hand on his chin.

"Tch. I'm just surprised you used a proper word for once." Said Dylas while scoffing.

"Feh. You're one to talk you gelding."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD?" Dylas made a fist.

"Ah-he-he…" Said Frey nervously as they argued.

"Well now, you're actually taking place in this competition?" Leon approached her.

"Oh Leon. I never tried it before, so I want to see if I can do it!" She said with a determined look.

"Ah-ha-ha, I look forward to watching then." He glanced at Frey who was being a bit shifty. "She must be having competition jitters," he thought to himself.

"Folks! Let us begin the eating contest at once!" Volkanon announced with arms widespread.

Everyone cheered and clapped, as an audience formed around the square. Everyone needed plenty of space to eat the dish they wanted to pick. Tripping others as well as paralyzing them was allowed in order to win the competition and get to the dishes with the most points which were usually desserts. All the contestants gathered in the middle, in a semi-circle, their backs facing each other and their head on the prize. The butlers began to place the dishes down. Volkanon placed the whistle on his mouth, he raised his arm and a loud sound signaled everyone to begin. Everyone began to run, it was almost like musical chairs. Dylas began to chow down on a whole lobster, as Doug sat right next to him and took a whole bowl of fried rice. Right next to Dylas, Frey spotted a strawberry shortcake and began consuming it without any breaks.

"You- omnonom—shitty horse." Doug began to talk with his mouth full.

"Idiot! Unph. You just spit on me a little." Dylas also spits a little on Doug.

Porcoline starts sweeping small dishes and racking up the points, while Frey was already on her third flan, this time a chocolate flavored flan. The match continues while there's only fifteen minutes left, now Frey is on her seventh dessert and eating a bit more slowly, she is eating strawberry cake. The clock finally strikes. Dylas and Dough both hold their stomach, while they line up in the middle with everyone. Vishnal steps forward and smiles at the crowd.

"The winners will now be announced, in third place is Dylas for spitting out the less food while fighting with Doug." He says as he walks between Porcoline and Frey.

"Now for first place, the winner is…" The drumrolls, "Frey!" He grabs her wrist and raises his arm. "You have a discernible taste for really well made dishes!"

"Hmph! It's bad to be too picky, I wanted to honor each and every dish I prepared!" Said Porcoline in the background.

As they got ready to present the prices, Vishnal lets go Frey's hand. As soon as he unhands her, she drops to the ground, on her right side.

"M-MISSS FREYYY! W-WAAAAHH!" Said Volkanon in his loudest voice. The cheering completely stops.

Leon watched with his eyes wide, he remained completely still while many thoughts crossed his mind. It was now afternoon and it had become rather chilly, Frey's face began to flush and you could see her breath so hot that it stained the air with mist.

"Princess!" Vishnal dropped right beside her, and touched her forehead. "She has a very high fever…" He immediately placed his arm under her legs, and his hand on her back as he lifted her princess style. "Jones, please, we must go to the clinic right away!" He sifted through the crowd and followed Jones and Nancy. Leon and the others watched them go, and sighed.

* * *

><p>Part IV<p>

Dylas, Leon, Doug, and Arthur began to walk towards the restaurant and sat there waiting for news. Twenty minutes later Vishnal walked in the restaurant. Doug and Dylas stood up from their chairs and said in unison.

"H-How is she!?" They stopped and glared at each other. Vishnal sighed for a few seconds.

"She is alright, she just has a cold that was exasperated by the contest…" Vishnal looked down.

"Do you mean to say she knew she had a cold, yet decided to compete? Asked Arthur.

"I'm afraid so, not only that but she wasn't eating very well to make sure she could be hungry for this contest." Vishnal shook his head. "She also completed all her farm shores despite her state."

"It seems we have a troublesome lady to take care of." Leon stated.

"I wonder how she contracted the cold. I didn't see anyone with such symptoms." Arthur said as he pondered.

Leon's face showed no change whatsoever when Arthur said that, but he remembered that last week he had runny nose. Could it be that touching Frey even once on the shoulder transferred whatever Leon had contracted at the time? He wondered as he fanned himself silently.

"Hmm, I must go back to Princess's room and get everything ready for her return, she is rather hard to wake up in the first place, imagine while she has a cold!" Vishnal said as he closed his eyes.

"What do you mean? Don't you just shake her and that's all?" Said Doug.

"You brute." Stated Dylas as he gave him a side eye. Doug gave a confused look.

"If only it were that simple. Every morning I gently touch the Princess's shoulder, she enjoys wearing a night gown as she sleeps, so I would never dream to take her sheets away. But sometimes she wakes up with her eyes still closed and her head still heavy, and begins to lean on me begging me for five more minutes! Even though I just gave her five more minutes. She's even hugged Clorica in the midst of things." Vishnal said in an almost sorrowful tone.

Dyla's face and Doug's face became completely red, while Dyla's covered his mouth with one hand as he began to imagine such a scene.

"Perhaps you should change morning duties with me." Arthur and Leon said in unison. Arthur moved his glasses with one hand, as Leon's ears twitched.

"A butler must never abandon his duties! Speaking of which, I have more work to be done, please visit Princess when you get the chance while she's still awake." Vishnal walks out and leaves the others in awe.

That very night, a bit of snow began to fall. Leon looked out the window, and then glanced at the clock. It was already late, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt over Frey's illness. He knew everyone had already visited, he grabbed a coat that Frey made for him and began to make his way to the clinic. They had left the door open since they knew others were visiting Frey. Nancy and Jones were in another room enjoying tea. Frey was soundly asleep on a bed, breathing at a normal pace now with her cheeks still flushed, a hand resting on her stomach. Leon took a sit next to Frey's bed and watched her for a few seconds before he began to chuckle to himself. He wanted to scold her, but knew everyone in town had already done so, she smiled while she slept. Leon glanced at Frey's hand, he reached for it with his fan on his hand. He softly brushed her hand with the feathers, she softly murmured.

"So this…is the extent for me isn't it?" Leon brought his arm back.

In the background Dolce had heard what Leon said, she was about place a cold towel on Frey's forehead. She slowly went back to her room, waiting for Leon to depart. He stayed for a few more minutes, not particularly staring at Frey but off on his own thoughts. Perhaps he wanted Frey to wake up, but he knows he would only end up poking fun instead of showing legitimate concern. Leon picked himself up and left the clinic.


	3. Part V & VI

**Part V** (For the sake of this part, I shall be using the Japanese language, as an easier way to come up with symbols.)

Days passed without incident, Frey had popped by Leon's room a few times to bring him grilled fish. It seemed she felt sorry about something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. While she was falling in and out of consciousness she caught a glimpse on Leon's face before she fainted. It was the only face she could remember right before. She continued to linger sometimes, but would run away when Leon would ask questions such as, "Do you enjoy seeing my face that much?" or, "Are you here to place your forehead on mine again?" It certainly silenced her for a few days. Today she was determined to make up with Leon, she felt she had disturbed something in him somehow.

"Say, Leon." She stood behind Leon as he did some translation work.

"Hmm?" He said while taking foot notes.

"Do you think…you could teach me some of your language?"

"Well that depends on whether you're prepared." He stopped writing.

"Wh-what?"

"I won't go easy on you just because you were sick a few days ago." He says with a smile.

"I-I wouldn't expect you to!" Frey said raising her expectations.

"Ah-ha-ha. I'll teach you something today then. How to write and say your name." He hands Frey a notebook and pencil.

"I can have this?" She stared at the black leather notebook.

"Think of it as a pact towards commitment to learning." He said as he took out a clear piece of paper.

"Alright, the correct motion is to go like this, use these strokes on the first symbol, and the last two like so." On the paper the words "フレイ*," Appeared in larger than usual letters.

"Uwah, it's so different compared to our current language. More simplistic than I thought." Frey marveled as she mimicked the words.

Leon watched her as she sat next to him, writing the words over and over, as well as pronouncing them just the way Leon taught her.

"Don't underestimate the power of words Frey, even names can be binding. You should never say anything that you don't mean, unless you're prepared to carry it for the rest of your life. Because names also binds us." He said as he looked up. Frey watched him for a bit trying to understand what he meant.

"Then…can you teach me how to write your name as well?" She said holding her pencil.

"…"

"Y-Yeah. I'll teach you." He begins to write it next to Frey's name. "レオン*."

"Ah! It seems we share a symbol together! He-he-he." She laughed to herself.

"What's so funny about that? It's often common in any lan—"

"レオン? Is that the way you pronounced it?" She looked into his eyes.

"Why, I have a good student under my wing it seems." He smiled at her, and closed in on her face for a bit.

"U-Um, is there something on my face?" Frey said nervously.

"あなたもかわいい。*" He said while smiling.

"Wh-what! You haven't taught me that yet." She said in surprise.

"Ah-hahaha! That's for the next lesson then." He backed away.

"I'll remember that then!"

"It's quite advanced, I'd be impressed if you even remembered a word." He fanned himself.

"S-Say it one more time!"

"I said that sort of thing before to you, don't even worry." He smirked.

"Geez. I'll give up for now." She returned the pencil and placed the notebook on her rucksack.

"Well then, today's lesson is done, if I don't finish in time Arthur gets that look in his eye."

"Ah-he-he, even I know that look, I'll leave you to it…"

"Hmm. Don't catch a cold again." He said in passing.

"Ah…Thank you for teaching me today." She slightly bowed.

"Oh? Bowing for me and everything now? I should teach you things more often then." He smiled.

"Geez! D-Don't think anything of it then! I'll be going now." She walks out as she waves.

Leon stared at the words he had written on the blank page, a smile still pasted on his face. He knew Frey was somehow apologizing to him with that bow. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should have been me." He thought to himself as he saved the page somewhere. There was so much to teach Frey still, and an unknown excitement grew within him. He slowly tried to shake it off as he went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Part VI<strong>

The very next day Leon had finished most of his translating work and was getting ready to deliver it to Arthur. It was early in the morning, as everyone in town except Clorica usually got a head start on the day. While he's placing the documents in a large envelope he hears Arthur speaking. He opens the door of his room to see Arthur and Frey walking towards him, they had bumped each other on the way and decided to come together.

"Ah, Leon, I'm glad you're up. I came to save you some trouble and pick up the documents myself."

"Good morning Leon!" Frey said cheerfully, as Leon greeted them as well.

"Take a gander then, see if it's up to par with what you were looking for." Leon handed him the documents.

"Of course, let's see…Hmm…excellent work as always Leon. The work of a merchant is never done, and whenever I procure documents such as these, no matter the value I always wish to learn its contents. I wasn't wrong about this either." Arthur continued to scan it.

"Yeah I was surprised, it has more historical value than I imagined." He said as Frey watched them.

"Umm. Well do you also look for artifacts as well Arthur?" Asked Frey.

"Why yes, I have quite the collection. If it ever gets big enough I'm thinking of opening a museum somewhere for culture." Arthur smiled.

"I saw very old vases…and other clay like items, while I was wondering in Idra cave."

"That's a rather dangerous place Frey, I wouldn't want you to go there by yourself again." Arthur glances at Leon, whose ears twitch.

"I see what's going on. I'll go with her then, see if these 'artifacts' are worth a look."

"Ah! I better get ready some provisions ready then. I'll meet you at the airship in thirty minutes Leon! So don't go without me!" She said in excitement.

"I see you don't get bored of working me to the bone Arthur." Leon said as he fanned himself.

"Whatever do you mean? I just don't want Frey to go by herself. In addition, she would have gone and looked for them herself anyway, now a trip won't be wasted if you go." Arthur smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I better get ready as well. We'll bring the artifacts to you as soon as we're done." He started to make a hand motion, shooing Arthur away.

"Ha-hahaha. I look forward to your findings." Arthur said as he walked out the room.

Leon was ready and started walking towards the airship five minutes early. His pack rattled a bit, as he approached he saw Frey's familiar visage. She noticed his footsteps and smiled as she waved at him.

"I see you couldn't wait to go. How long were you here?" Leon said as they went in the ship.

"Ahh. That doesn't matter much! I underestimated my speed is all." She said without looking at Leon.

The ship took off and took them straight to Idra cave, Frey lead the way of the expedition. They went through the first basement and got to the second part, since Frey had more or less explored and learned the traps and tricks. The area Frey was looking around wasn't completely familiar to her.

"We're lost aren't we Frey?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"I-I wouldn't say that, I know it was around here somewhere." She kept scoping the place out. "That way!"

She led Leon into a rather windy place. They had to use their strength to move forward, they were a bit apart from each other. Frey being quite a bit lighter than Leon, was suddenly pushed away, where she fell on a trap ditch.

"Frey!" Leon screamed at her, as he was also pushed away from her.

"L-Leon! Its fine, I've been down here before now that I think about it."

Panic set on Leon for a few seconds, he remembered there was stairways to the bottom on the past basement they had just crossed. He asked her to wait, and took off in a dash. Leon doubled back as fast as he could, without stopping to defeat any monsters that were chasing him. He reached the bottom level and called out Frey's name over and over. He heard a Frey's voice at the other side of the cave and went in. Inside Frey was finishing clearing all the monsters, without much effort either. Leon stood there panting and catching his breath when Frey noticed him.

"Leon? You're sweating all over."

"Huff…w-well whose fault is that…huff." He said still catching his breath.

"You …made it here in five minutes? That was a thirty minute walk at least…" Frey looked at him with worry.

"What do you mean…huff…that was nothing. How do you think I keep these muscles up?" He stood up straight this time as Frey approached him.

"Leon…" She took out a handkerchief and started wiping Leon's forehead, and side of his face.

"…"

"You were worried about me?" She smiled as she asked him.

"…Anyone would have after witnessing that." He said as he fanned himself.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked gently, this time with her hand on his cheek.

"…" Leon started to blush, and as he did he noticed something shiny in the back catch his eye.

"Frey, is that what you were looking for?" He pointed with his fan.

"Ah! That's it! The artifacts I spotted, at the time my rucksack was full you know!" She rushed towards the items, as Leon sighed in relief.

"Leon come here! Could you please appraise these for me?" She said with happiness in her voice.

"Anything you say." He sat next to Frey and began to appraise.

There was a lot of random items in the mix, a monster was hoarding them for a while until Frey defeated them. Most of it was not useful, until Leon came across some items he actually recognized from his time period. They even had engravings with the names of the artists, it was an exciting find. Leon continued to explain the value on the way back to Selphia. It was already dusk when they reached town, Frey wanted to see Arthur's face when he realized they did find something. Leon left it up to Frey to hand them over, she was a bit disappointed but understood that Leon probably had things to take care of as she bid him farewell.

Leon walked off on his own, on another cold fall night. He touched the place on his face where Frey had placed her hand. He was able to withstand the handkerchief attack, but feeling Frey's hand on his face had made his heart race faster than when he was running at full speed. He felt foolish for worrying so much, when in reality she might actually be a stronger fighter than he was by now. Leon was able to calm his mind, but he couldn't erase the memory of her touch. It was almost agonizing, yet he kept silent as he showered the day away.

* * *

><p>[あなたもかわいい。]* You're cute.<p>

[フレイ]* _Furei_

[レオン]* _Leon_


	4. Part VII & VIII

**Part VII**

Clorica was just starting her day, usually waking up an hour later than Vishnal. However this morning Frey had requested for Clorica to be the one who wakes her. It meant she had to wake up in time for once, she sighed sluggishly as she got dressed and ready to wake up Frey. When she finally arrived in Frey's room, she was surprised to see her awake, gathering ingredients and placing them on the counter.

"Ah. Frey? You're awake." Clorica said absentmindedly.

"Clorica!...I have a favor to ask you, I don't know how to make cookies very well. But I know that you're very good at cooking." She said shyly.

"Ohhh. Today is Valentine's Day isn't it? I even made cookies for you yesterday." She said smiling.

"Clorica, pleaaaase? Would you teach me?" She pleaded.

"He-he, sure Frey. Who are they for?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"F-For everyone in town of course. We're making bulk amounts!" She said spirited.

"E-Ehhh. That sounds like a lot of work." Clorica begins to yawn.

"That's why we better get started then!" She put an apron on Clorica right away.

Clorica went over the recipe a few more times, and instructed Frey every step of the way. She did not lift a finger a single time, only her lips moved sometimes with her eyes closed as well. Frey was quite impressed at this, and surprised that Clorica was kind of demanding when it came to cooking. Frey was asked to do everything by exact measurements and timing. After several hours that morning they were done.

"Phew...I burned a few and you made me do them over!" Frey whined.

"You can't give out burned cookies Frey." Clorica wagged her finger.

"Hmm. Well alright! Here is your cookie Clorica." She hands her a cookie.

"Thank you Frey…I have one for you as well." They exchange baked goods.

Frey begins placing cookies in neat and cute packaging, she placed one to the side and put a red bow on it.

"Frey…I'm going to go take a nap, good luck today." She walks off to her quarters.

"Ah! I better make Venti some pancakes while I'm at it." She smiles to herself.

It was noon now and girls we're buzzing around giving cookies to their friends and interests. Leon had already received some cookies from Xiao Pai and Lin Fa. He was loitering around fishing in a nearby pond. He wanted some peace and quiet so he moved to the southwest lake. Frey started to go around town, giving a cookie to anyone she came across, her eyes carefully scanning for a certain individual. When giving a cookie to Dylas, he blushed quite intensely while covering his mouth, Doug was laughing until Frey also gave him a cookie where he remained speechless. Volkanon was so happy he began to cry, and Porcoline framed and bragged about the cookie, and the love it represented. Vishanl happily received his and ate it on the spot, while Arthur promised to save it for a future tea break. Kiel also received a cookie, he said it meant too much to eat right away. Frey had one cookie left, she went to the place she hadn't looked before.

Leon was sitting on a nearby rock, his tail slowly swaying back and forth. He was humming a song Frey had never heard, she paused for a minute to listen to it. His ears twitched and he suddenly turned to Frey.

"Are you going to watch me all day?" He said half laughing.

"Geez. I just didn't know when to interrupt." She said as she took a seat on the remaining rock.

"Hmm. What's that you got behind you?" He glimpsed at a red ribbon behind Frey.

"A-Ah…" She turned her face away from him.

"…" Leon stopped fishing and placed his rod on the side of the rock.

"H-Happy Valentine's day! Please accept these…" She stretched both her hands out with the cookie in a pink mesh baggie, wrapped with a red ribbon. Frey's eyes were closed and her face was red.

"Ah-ha-ha. I'll accept these. No need to be shy, I saw you running around town handing these out." He started to ruffle her hair.

"Geez…you always seem to drain tension whenever you encounter it." Her cheeks puffed a bit as she gazed at the lake.

"Well, do these have a special connotation today?" He looked right into Frey's eyes.

"…" She froze completely, her face contorting in unimaginable ways.

"Ah-hahahahaha! You're too amusing." He began to pat her head again.

"Wh-why are you patting my head?" She asked reluctantly.

"Because a cute head is in front of me, and is begging to be petted." He smiled as he smelled the cookie on his hand.

Frey made disgruntled noises as she watched Leon tease her.

"どうもありがとうございました*." Leon said to her.

"E-Euh? What did that mean Leon?" She asked with a worried look.

"I was thanking you in my language, I'll teach you how to write it soon." He said while taking out his fan.

"It was a long way to say thank you." She glanced at Leon.

"It is a custom, when showing respect you express it as much as possible." Leon said as he smiled.

"Ah…" Frey quietly watched the lake move. Eyes reflecting the water, she began to smile the more she remained silent. It seems she was content with what just took place. Leon also watched the lake, his mind elsewhere as he quietly enjoyed the crisp fall weather. She started to hum a song, it was unlike the one Leon was sharing earlier. It was one she had never heard as well, perhaps part of her memory still dwelled within her as she shared it with Leon. She felt her eyes begin to water, but quickly stopped her eyes from forming any tears. It was a strange because she felt truly happy these moments. Leon was still watching the water so he hadn't noticed Frey's eyes.

"I better go and finish chores I put off." Frey dusted her dress as she got up.

"Hmm. It's not good to slack off." He said as he picked up his fishing rod.

"You have way too much free time Leon!"

"Blame Arthur, not me. Ah-ha-ha." He began to cast a line.

"Sheesh. I'll see you Leon, you gotta tell me how the cookie turned out." She smiled as she left his side.

"You'll be the first to know." He said to her from a distance.

Leon remained calm even as Frey left the sight on the lake. He placed the rod on the ground and laid back on the rock. Covering his face with his arms, the cookie that was larger than usual placed on his stomach. He sighed, so loudly that he could have awaken a sea monster from the lake. He felt warm, the crisp air was not helping him breathe any better. His heart was thumping at him, not leaving him alone for even a second. An abash expression was painted behind his bronze arms. "This era has embarrassing holidays," he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>[どうもありがとうございました] * Thank you very much.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Part VIII<strong>

Frey watched the ripples on the water as she fished next to Dylas, they often frequented spots outside of town. They had picked a shady spot to set up, the leaves were falling on the water and causing ripples. Dylas watched Frey as her mind was elsewhere, it often happened as they fished. He sighed, he knew this is probably why Frey never catches any lamp squid. They were both prepping themselves for the Fish Variety Contest, catching all different types of fish as practice. They needed to use different types of bait, and sometimes strange items in order to catch unusual types of fish. As Dylas watched Frey, he grew impatient. They often shared a pleasant silence, Frey only bothered Dylas when she knew he wasn't in the middle of catching. In his mind, she was thoughtful that way. Yet the air between them was stagnant, the air around her wasn't fresh and blessed.

"Say Frey…" He said as he watched the fishing rod.

"Hmm?" She said absentmindedly.

"You're acting kinda weird today...err…am I just imagining it?" As he said this it almost turned into a whisper.

"Eh...? Did I do something strange?" She looked around their equipment.

"It's not about what you did idiot…it's your demeanor." He pointed at her.

"…" She watched the water.

"Shit…did I say something I shouldn't have?" Dylas thought to himself as he waited.

"He-he…you're absolutely right. I haven't felt like myself lately." She said and smiled at Dylas for a few seconds.

"A-Ah, I see." Dylas cleared his throat.

Frey stretches, "aaah! I really must be an idiot." She lied down on the soft grass.

"I wouldn't say that, you fish pretty well now." Dylas tried to cheer her up in his own way.

"Hmm. You've become pretty blunt lately Dylas." She began to close her eyes.

"Wh-what. You think so?" He suddenly felt like smiling.

"Hmm, I wish I could be more that way…" Frey yawned.

"…" The wind rustled.

"Th-that's not true at all idiot…" He stopped looking at Frey as he spoke to her.

"Hmm..?"

"It's because of…y-you I've been able to say all these things…and become friends with everyone. You taught me all that…ugh…I can't believe you made me say all that…" Dylas was blushing at this point. When he turned to look at Frey, she was softly breathing. She had fallen asleep, her mouth already salivating. Dylas felt a bit of relief almost, but it suddenly turned into regret as he watched her sleep.

"It's harder to be honest with you than you might think…" He said to her with a hand on his mouth. Dylas packed all their things neatly. He picked up Frey and placed her on his back, giving her a piggy back ride back to town.

In town, it was almost time for dinner. Leon was taking a stroll in town, and had noticed Frey and Dylas weren't back yet. A strange feeling filled him, she had been normal with him even after she gave him the cookie. He knew she was probably fishing for more rainbow trout to grill for him. He couldn't help but linger around the town gates, where Frey usually arrived showing off the fish she caught. As Leon fanned himself, he saw a shape in the distance. Leon positioned himself out of their sight for a bit until they arrived. He sees Dylas carrying Frey on his back, she was clearly sleeping. Dylas reaches town and stops as he sees Leon.

"Oh I see. So everyone is taking turns carrying Frey, wonder who will be next?" He said to Dylas whose face was more serious than usual.

"…" Dylas stared at Leon.

"Eh?" Leon said half laughing.

"It's probably none of my business. But I gotta say even I can see something happened." Frey scratched her nose as they talked.

"…" Leon said nothing.

"She hasn't been sleeping, she fell asleep as I spoke to her." He looked at Leon in the eyes.

"I see. If I'm getting scolded by Dylas it must be serious." He said still fanning himself.

"Tch. I hate attitudes like that. Just take better care you idiot." Dylas started walking towards the castle without Leon saying anything else.

Leon put his fan down, and watched the scenery outside of town. A pained expression he never showed was painted on his face. Seeing Frey being carried again wasn't what shocked Leon…but perhaps that he started to understand Dyla's feelings for the first time in that moment.


	5. Part IX & X

**Part IX**

An unusually busy day in the Inn was taking place, Leon was tidying up his room. He had just finished translating difficult text from his time period and had decided to finally clean up. He finished dusting when he heard a knock, he opened the door and it was Kiel.

"Hey Leon! May I please come in?" He asked cheerfully.

"What do I owe the pleasure today?" Asked Leon as he let him in.

"I enjoyed the last book you translated to me Leon. I was shocked at the cultural differences as well, yet you seem to fit in anyway." Kiel said with wonder.

"It's part of your ancestry Kiel, if you can believe that. Ha-ha." Leon swayed his fan.

In the background footsteps were heard, Kiel didn't notice them, the door was partly open. Behind the door stood Frey, she noticed Leon with Kiel and did not want to interrupt. Since the door was already open, she listened in for a bit.

"Oh right. I came to ask you something I almost forgot." Kiel said with his index finger in the air.

"What could it be? Another book perhaps?" He watched Kiel.

"I was wondering if it was possible for you to write an alphabet even I could understand. That way it could be possible for us to help you translate as well. Errr. Well maybe not translate. More like a stepping stone into learning it." Kiel scratched his head.

"Hmm. That's actually not a bad idea." Leon walks towards the door and swings it wide open.

"E-Eh-he-he…hey there guys, did I interrupt something?" She said as Kiel gasped.

"It seems we had an eavesdropper in the midst of things." Leon opened his fan.

"Gee. I just have really bad timing is all…but that asides I heard everything." She smiles.

"Oh? Did you intend to help in some way?" Leon raised his eyebrow.

"W-Well of course! I am your protégé after all." She beamed.

"She is?" Kiel asked in wonder.

"Ah-haha, more of a trainee or an underling is more accurate." Leon laughed.

"Geez! Either way it's getting late, we should start first thing tomorrow." Frey said happily. She hadn't had the chance to chat with Leon lately so it was a perfect opportunity.

"Roger that. We'll see you around then Leon." Kiel waved.

"Oh! I'll walk with you Kiel. Bye Leon!" Frey said as she rushed out.

Frey and Kiel became excited about the learning process they were to witness the next day. They planned what food to bring, however Kiel only wanted to bring cake. Frey insisted that she would bring something nutritious as she argued with Kiel on the way home.

That very night, Leon couldn't stop thinking about the loss of his past language. He wanted to revive the words he had shared with all the people he loved in the past. Although he knew they were long gone, they remained fresh in his memory. In fact, he was quite versed in the language and could have become a scholar if he had chosen to. He smiled to himself and started to work. He took out a giant stack of paper and began to write, and write.

Next morning began with Frey dropping by Kiel's house, she greeted Forte and found Kiel still packing his things for the day.

"I'm pretty sure you don't need that many pens and pencils Kiel." Frey nagged.

"Huh? You think so…you never know you know." He stared at them.

"Sheesh! Let's go." She pulled Kiel who quickly closed his bag, as they walked to the Little Bell Inn.

They made their way to Leon's door, and knocked…there was no response. They knocked again, with the same response. Kiel and Frey looked at each other. Kiel said nothing and just swung the door open.

"A-Ah! Kiel!" Frey tried to stop him.

Inside, hundreds of papers were placed on the wall, floor and some even on the ceiling. Frey stood there with her mouth open.

"Woah! What happened here?" Asked Kiel, who looked at Leon sitting on his desk still.

"Oh this? I may have gotten out of hand and started a language dictionary." He said with bags under his eyes.

"You wrote a whole dictionary over night?!" Kiel shouted.

"Ah-ha-ha! Even I can't make magic happen. No, I just started it. By the way, here is the alphabet you wanted." Leon hands the booklet to Kiel.

"Woo! I can't wait to show Arthur, it's so easy to understand too." Kiel dashes out and looks for Arthur.

"L-Leon! This is amazing. I'm glad you numbered all these…" She looked at Leon's work.

"Eventually I just ran out of space on the desk, the next best thing were the walls. Pretty sure Lin Fa won't be happy, so shut that door for me." Frey did as she was told.

The air suddenly got thinner for Frey, as she marveled at the level of dedication and work Leon had put into the dictionary.

"Are you disappointed?" He said as he wrote some words down.

"What? Me? Never!" She said as she hit the pack full of stuff in her hands.

"Ha-ha, well how about a reward for me skimping out on you. You ask me anything you'd like." Leon turned around to face Frey.

"Ah…anything I want huh?" Frey thought for a second. "What made you do all this?" She said without hesitation.

"…" Leon watched her for a moment, a serious expression on his face.

"My memories made me…everyone I know may be dead, but I still remember the things they taught me. I tend not to linger on the memories, but the language they taught me is very important to me." He said gently.

"Hmm…" Frey looked at Leon.

"It's a bridge, between them and me. They mustn't be forgotten, especially if I still remember them all. This language is the bridge that connects this time to them. I mustn't let it die." He said with a smile.

"Leon…" she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Ha-hahaha. Don't you worry too much, I always live in the present. It's more fun that way. Besides." Leon stands up.

"E-Eh?" Frey looks up at him.

"It seems someone wants more attention from me?" He pokes Frey's forehead.

"G-Geez! You did say you were going to teach me the alphabet, then you just did it all yourself." She crosses her arms.

"Well, it's not too late. How about now? I made more than one copy, one for you too." Leon goes to his desks and takes another booklet out, he then hands it to Frey.

"Just for me?" She asks as she holds it.

"Yes. If you want you can study it here while I keep working, ask me anything and I will teach you." He says as he pulls another chair for Frey.

Frey begins to smile, she tightens her grip on the booklet as she takes a seat next to Leon. He kindly clears a spot for her and hands her a quill, Frey takes out her leather notebook from before and places it on the table. They begin to study together, in shared silence Leon himself begins to smile as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Part X<strong>

From the moment Leon begin to write his book, Frey would come over quite often to study together with him. Many times trying not to interrupt him, and often times Kiel coming in confused about something or making copies of pages Leon has finished writing. They never truly had a private moment, but there was happiness. She would never stay more than two hours, since she had other engagements, however for Frey it was the highlight of most days. On this particular day, Kiel was also studying together with them when he came across some words. The words "ルーン文字の*, パターン*, エッチング*."

"Hey Leon, I know these letters but I don't know what it means?"

"Ah. That has to do with the markings on my face." Leon moved his bangs to show the ones on his cheeks. Frey's eyes sparkled a little.

"Wow! I never really noticed how detailed they are, do they mean anything?" Kiel asked with enthusiasm.

"I had them as long as I can remember, so I'm not sure, I never truly asked. Our whole tribe had them." Leon began to ponder.

"It's bothering you isn't it?" Frey looked concerned.

"You could say that. Ah-haha. Perhaps once I do more translating work, I'll find a book about that as well." Leon sounded hopeful as he continued to work.

"I wanna try it…would that be offensive Leon?" Kiel asked innocently.

"Be my guest, you can copy me all you like." He said with a smirk.

"Geez! Leon." Frey elbowed him as he laughed.

"Yay! Okay, I have some especial inks in the same color. Would you do the honors Frey?" He held the brush and inks to her.

"U-Um, sure I'll do it." She said as Leon's ears twitched ever so slightly. He stopped his work to watch.

Frey placed the inks down and had Kiel sit down. She opened the light blue one and the red ink. Frey used some of her hair pins to keep Kiel's hair in one place. She grabbed a brush and dipped it in the ink, placed her left hand on Kiel head, right above his forehead and zoomed in really close as she begin to paint a circle on Kiel's forehead. As Leon watched he realized she was doing it from memory, not only that but her whole body was awfully close to Kiel who was smiling giddily. Then Frey placed one knee on the chair Kiel was sitting on, since she was getting tired.

"A-Ahem." Leon coughed loudly. The sudden sound moved Frey a little.

"Leon!" She look at him.

"Hmm. That looks weird, you should let me do it. It's my face you know." Leon said smiling.

"Gee. Well fine, go ahead." She hands Leon the brush.

Frey had finished the forehead, she had done a better job than he thought she would. This time Leon had Kiel sit at a more elevated position since he had to work his cheeks. He grabbed Kiel's chin and moved his face to one side as he started to paint the strokes. Leon felt uncomfortable but knew it was a necessary sacrifice.

"All done, you can look in a mirror now." Leon said as he sat back on his desk.

"Wow! There couldn't be a better copy, it looks just like yours Leon!" Kiel smiled happily.

"It came out better than expected!" Frey said in awe.

"I know, I can't wait to show Forte."

For a moment Frey froze as she looked at Leon who was laughing in his chair still. Kiel ran out to parade his new visage to everyone in town.

"What have we done Leon…?" Frey said in a defeatist way.

"I'm sure it'll come off, don't even worry about it." Leon moved his hand up and down to reassure Frey.

Only twenty minutes had passed when they heard a clinking sound. It was unlike any other sound, it was the sound of armor clinking together. Forte came in without even knocking as she swung the door.

"H-How do you take those things off!? I ran Kiel's head under the faucet as I scrubbed and it just won't come off!" Forte suddenly blurted out.

"…I-I." Frey began to stuttered as Leon began to laugh uncontrollably, almost falling off his chair.

"T-This may be funny to you! But Kiel has been speaking weird things at night! In the shower and even before he sleeps, sometimes when he's sleeping and I have no idea what he's saying. One time he started just walking around topless, now he has the same symbols on his face! This must be all your doing!" Forte pointed her sword at Leon who was losing it even more.

"N-Now Forte, Kiel gave us the ink and asked us to do that himself." Frey assured Forte.

"He never did something so strange! A-All that indecent behavior." Her face contorted.

"Ha-ha…phew. I apologize truly, I never knew that when I took him under my wing he would be so dedicated." Leon said to Forte in a teasing manner, as Frey watched.

"Under…your wing? But he's under my protection!" Forte exclaimed.

"Well that I know of, but when it comes to scholarly things, he comes to me." Leon fanned himself.

"Erk…well I have seen him carry strange books. But still! I don't even know what it all means." Forte started putting her guard down.

"Then perhaps you'd like to be under my wing as well?" Leon asked Forte.

"Wh-what?" Both Frey and Forte asked in unison. Leon did not expect that reaction from Frey as well.

"Just how many wings do you have…?" Frey thought to herself as she watched the events unfold. Leon began to laugh again.

"N-Never, and stay away from my brother as well! He's impressionable." She said as she blushed and stormed off.

"Hahaha… I got her good this time, she's quite easy to pester." Leon said in a satisfied tone as he returned to his work.

Frey said nothing and went back to her chair as well. She looked at the words but nothing was registering like it was before. Her chest felt tight, and her head was heavy as lead. She thought to herself, "I'm not the only one he likes to tease…" As she sighed inside.

"Um, Leon…" She said in a somber tone.

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

"I have to call it a day for now."

"Remember I said I wouldn't let you off the hook that easily," he twirled his pen.

"I-I know that, I forgot I have to…prep some things for the Harvest Festival." She said without looking at him.

"Huh? That's in two weeks, you should be ready by now." He pressed her.

"I know but I was distracted!" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Hmmm. Fair enough, go tend to your duties then." Leon continued to write.

"Yes…I'll see you." She grabbed her things and walked off, making sure she closed his door.

Frey left, and he stopped his work. He turned around to look at the door, he knew she was acting strange but couldn't quite place a finger on why. It left a strange aftertaste on his mouth, the last words he had said to her just then. Had he done something to bother her? He knew he had acted the way he always has. Leon sat, as he knew this would bother him for the rest of the night. He wanted to go to her, and ask her what was wrong…Although he knew she would be honest with him, he wasn't sure if he could do the same for her at this point in time…perhaps he was afraid he would be too honest in that moment, when he hasn't been able to come to terms with his inner struggle. He sighed heavily, and immersed himself in work for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>ルーン文字の* Rune<p>

パターン* Pattern

エッチング* Etching


	6. Part XI

**Part XI**

* * *

><p>It was the night before White Day, and Frey was prepping herself to get some sleep after a long day of work. A lot of energy was still left in her, excitement grew in her knowing that she will be receiving cookies as well. She knew she would get cookies from all the men, since she had prepared for everyone on Valentine's Day. Actually she didn't know if she would, but the thought that she might made her unable to sleep. She tossed and turned that night, sometimes dreaming of what would await the next day. Before she knew, the sun had risen and Vishnal had walked in the room. She was already awake which shocked him.<p>

"A-Ah! Princess…you're awake." He said bashfully.

"Morning' Vishnal." She said with a smile.

"Princess, I made these for you." Vishnal hands Frey a cookie, Frey looks concerned.

"Um…you made it yourself?" She asked nervously.

"Ah-he…Clorica helped me made them, no need to worry." He scratched his head.

"Vishnal…thank you!" Frey smiled at him. He bowed and left the room.

As soon as Frey finished her chores around noon time, she went to Porcoline's restaurant to enjoy some lunch. There Porculine gave her a cookie with his name written on it, he looked terrified when Frey ate it on the spot. As they laughed, Sir Volkanon also stopped by to give Miss Frey her cookie. Frey smiled, as a figure hid behind the stairwell, his shorter tail moved in anticipation. Before Dylas could muster the courage to come out of his hiding spot, Arthur called for her from his office.

"Yes Arthur?" She smiled with her bag full of cookies.

"Erm. I see you have a full bag. But no matter, I've made this one myself so I hope you'll enjoy it as well." He said as he handed Frey a big cookie.

"He-he, thank you Arthur." Frey was enjoying the returned attention as she walked out of the restaurant.

She was near the looking point near the observatory when she heard footsteps behind her. The wind blew past her as she turned around.

"Dylas?" She watched him as he approached with a reddened face.

"Uh…I'm no good at this stuff. I tried making this for you." He said as he outstretched his hand with a cookie. His other hand was covering his face in embarrassment.

"Uwah, this cookie is huge Dylas." She said in excitement, as she stood really close to him.

"Erk." He took a step back as he became redder.

"MY turn!" Doug ambushed them from a nearby bush. Holding his cookie in the air.

"Eh!? Thank you Doug, I didn't expect this from you." She said as she accepted it.

"But you expected it from that horse? Pft." Doug said as he kicked a nearby rock.

"Why you…" Dylas said glaring at Doug.

"Eh-he-he. Well I better go, I spot Kiel and he owes me!" She happily skipped away. The guys remained a bit surprised at her greed for cookies.

"She…must be measuring the flavor…" Dylas thought to him. "Damn. I should have worked harder."

As she ran towards Kiel, he waved at her with something behind his back.

"This is for always helping me study Frey." He smiled and handed her a cookie and a cake.

"Wow! This cake looks delicious, thank you Kiel!" She said in excitement. She had followed Kiel all the way to his home when he noticed two figures from behind. As she looked closer, she placed the cookie in her bag and recognized Leon's back. She wanted to ambush him so she rushed him for a second. As she reached his profile he noticed Forte, and on Leon's hand a cookie with a pink ribbon. She stopped as they looked at her.

"I-I…I'm sorry I interrupted!" She said smiling, but her eyebrows couldn't hide her confusion. She immediately ran off and out of town.

"H-Huh? Leon she ran away before you could give her that cookie…" Forte looked at Leon.

"…" He paused and said. "I better go find her then, it seems she ran outside of town, she's quite the fast one." He started walking away from Forte as he made his way to the gate.

Frey kept running, she circled a lake a few times. She was going through the summer part of the outskirts of town, a strange system that allowed this area to have different seasons. She ran right past the autumn road. As she made her way towards the spring part of the forests. She couldn't help but wonder why she ran away, it was quite ridiculous to her. Frey felt she had to burn off all the energy that was eating at her until she reached the spring lake. She watched her dirty reflection and decided to take a dip, she had carried her swimsuit in her back and changed behind some bushes. She knew she needed to cool off, as she had ran in the hot sun. She began to float, as she watched the clouds pass by. Meanwhile, Leon calmly looked everywhere, until finally he reached the spring lake. He spotted Frey's things near a cherry blossom tree that had just blossomed. The sight captivated him as he watched the cherry blossoms fall, he followed one that floated towards the lake. It fell on Frey's nose, it startled her a bit as she stood on the lake once more. Immediately making eye contact with Leon at that moment. Leon started walking closer to the lake and stood near the edge, enough that he could speak with Frey and hear her speak as well. She started to blow bubbles under the water.

"Hmm? I can't understand you." Leon said to her with a smile.

"I said, this is my favorite spot." She looked at Leon and continued. "I can experience any season…and spring is my favorite…but I continue to stay in Selphia and live those seasons. That is my present self." She said half smiling.

"Oh?" He said as he started to step on the lake.

"L-Leon you'll get your clothes wet!" She started to splash a bit.

"It doesn't seem like you want to come out so I'll go to you." He placed his fan on a nearby rock, and took off his turban as well as other accessories. Only leaving his pants on, as Frey looked away the whole time.

"I-It's not necessary for you to." She said still looking away. Leon had already submersed himself halfway in the water.

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that." Frey's collarbone was showing outside of the water, and Leon's shoulders were being caramelized by the sun. He walked towards Frey until he was face to face with her.

"…" Frey began to blush, her eyebrows contorting once again as she submerged her mouth under the water. She looked up at Leon who was looking down on her, his wet hair sticking to his back.

"Frey. The cookie I was holding is for you." He crossed his arms. She slowly stood up straight again.

"I-I see. I must have misunderstood something…b-but it's not like I…think you can't give others cookies. Ahh…can't you just forget that happened?" She said bashfully.

"I'm afraid I can't." He said as he splashed her a bit.

"Wh-why not!?" She splashed him back.

"It wouldn't be fun if I did. Ah-ha-ha." He said as his tail swayed under the water.

"Sheesh. Is that all you care about?" She said looking away. They slowly positioned themselves under the shade of the cherry blossom.

"More or less, yes? I have to think about it." He closed his eyes and pondered.

"I have one thing…I really care about." She said to Leon as he began to float in the water.

"Hmm?" He said still floating in the water, he feels Frey getting closer to him. "H-Hey, that tickles."

"It's you Leon…I-I like you…" She places her hand on his chest. He immediately opens his eyes to meet her face right above his.

"F-Frey—" Before he could say anything else she kisses his forehead, his eyes still open.

As she pulls away from him, she begins to hide her face from him. Leon stands up in the water once more.

"It seems…you always had more courage than me, even as you hide from me." Leon grabs Frey by one of her wrists. Her eyes are closed, and her face is flushed. He grabs the other wrists and gets a good look at her face.

"Do you mean what you just said to me Frey?" He looks at her eyes, they open as soon as he speaks.

"I-It's…more than that. I love you." She suddenly blurts out to him, as the wind picks up more cherry blossoms.

Leon's face becomes red at this point, he's still holding her wrists in the water. He lets her arms go, still looking at her in the eyes.

"I can't date you Frey…" He said with a serious expression.

"I-I see…" She said her eyes beginning to waver.

"It's not that I hate you, I could never hate someone who has taught me what it means to care for someone…"

"Then…I don't understand."

"I can't get married." He says to her.

"E-Eh?"

He looks away from her this time. "I decided a long time ago, that I can never get married. Is that still acceptable to you? Because of that I can't date anyone and give them false hope. Even if I changed my mind…If I change that aspect, I could never truly be with you, mind and body…" He said still looking at her, she paused for a second as she watched the cherry blossoms in the water.

"…"

"It is better if you give up on me…it would be easier for both of us. We could remain friends still." He said bluntly.

"In none of that…did you say if you like me or not…" She said looking at his eyes.

"…" He looked at her with a bit of shock in his eyes.

"A-And who said I wanted to marry a fool like you?" She said her face still red.

"Is that so?"

"We don't need to get married." She said as she smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" He said as his eyes widened.

"Completely." She splashed the water.

"Ah-ha-ha. You're quite amusing." He said smirking.

She suddenly splashed him, "You never answered my question." She says blushing yet again.

"…I'm quite fond of you as well. I've been for quite a while now." He said bashfully.

Leon heard splashing, and before he knew it…Frey was holding him, he could feel the cool water between them began to warm up.

"H-Hey." He said as she buried her face on his bare chest. He felt moisture, as he heard Frey's breathing. She was softly crying, Leon placed his hand on her head as he began to caress her.

"I-I was afraid it was unrequited…" She said still hugging Leon.

"Ah-ha-ha…It would probably be easier if it was…then I could probably forget. But you're far too stubborn." He began to pat Frey on her back. "Also way to defenseless, hugging me whose half-naked in a bikini, you're quite brazen." Frey immediately let go of Leon, blushing even more than before.

"Y-You!" She began splashing him continuously.

"H-Hey, agh! MY eyes." He started to splash her back.

"He-hehe-hehehe!" She began to laugh as she splashed him.

"You got a head start, it's cheating I say." He said beginning to give up.

"I'll stop if you give me my cookie." She begins to get out of the water. Once by the tree, she begins to drain the water from her hair. Leon also gets out with heavy pants full of water.

"Well, since we are lovers this should mean even more." He takes the cookie out of his bag.

"L-Lovers?" She begins to blush.

"Is that not what you wanted?" He moves wet hair away from her face with one hand.

"…" She freezes.

"As I thought, you are way too amusing." He places the cookie with the pink ribbon on her hand.

"Thank you Leon…" She smiles as she holds the cookie to her damp chest.

"I should be the one thanking you." Leon said as he began to dress.

"Eh?" Frey also begins to put her clothes above her swimsuit.

"Never mind." He said smiling.

"Leo-Leo…" She whispered.

"H-Huh?" He looked at her.

"I was coming up with a nickname." She said with a grin.

"Th-that's cuter than I anticipated." He said blushing a bit.

"He-he. Don't worry, I'll reserve it for special moments." She said with a giddy smile.

"I'll stick to your name…after all, I enjoy saying it quite a bit." He said holding up his fan.

"…" Frey blushed with a defeated look as they started walking towards town.

As they walked, there was silence. Side by side they enjoyed the stroll back, it was almost dinner time in town. Leon's hands began to itch, as they would sometimes brush against Frey as they walked, every time she would look at him. But he knew that he mustn't, he wasn't sure how much restrain he could show if she were to hug him again or even hold his hand. He did not want the temptation to take hold of him, as the sting of guilt after was a bit too much to bear at times. His heart was pained, as his mind was elsewhere, he walked with Frey. If there was one thing he wished for more than anything, it was to never hurt Frey.


	7. Part XII & XIII

**Part XII**

* * *

><p>Frey and Leon reached town together, they were closer to each other than usual. When Leon arrived at the inn without Frey, Lin Fa asked Leon if something good had happened. Leon was honest with her, and before he knew it everyone in town knew that Frey was now Leon's girlfriend. He was glad he didn't have to go around and inform people of such a personal situation.<p>

It was officially winter, although Frey was cold, her heart felt heated beats every time she visited Leon to study together with him. Although it was always interrupted by Kiel, she focused her attention on learning so she could impress Leon in the future. Kiel had left and it was getting late, Leon was still working on more definitions. Frey's head was starting to sway, she was feeling sleepy but wanted to stay by Leon who hadn't noticed how tired she was.

"Hmm, I'm done for the night, how about you Frey?" He glances at Frey, who fell asleep on his desk. He laughed to himself as he tried to shake her awake. It was not working.

"…" He thought to himself a bit. "Alright fine, I'll take you." He began to pick Frey up to try to place her on his back, but it turned out easier to carry her princess style. As he did, he placed a blanket on top of her, since it was cold at night and began to walk towards the castle. It was really late so they went on unseen, as he reached her room. As soon as he reached her room, she began to stir.

"Hrrmm…L-Leon?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Why, good morning there." He said as held her.

"U-Uuwaahh!" She began to struggle as he held her.

"F-Frey, you fell asleep so I carried you." He said attempting not to drop her.

"Th-this happens often?" She said as she began to blush.

"Ha-hahaha, often enough yes. Although it's usually not me carrying you. This is the first time you wake up too so I was unlucky."

"A-Am I heavy?" She asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He said looking at her face.

"G-Geez! So rude Leon." She looks away from him.

"Ha-ha-ha, I apologize. You are light as a feather." He continues to laugh.

"Th-that's not enough, you owe me now." She pouts.

"Say's the girl I am currently carrying now?" He begins to walk towards her bed.

"…Go on a date with me."

Leon pauses in front of the bed, and then places her on the bed where she sits up.

"I'm free tomorrow, I'll take the day off from the translating." He said as he crouched to meet her eyes.

"R-Really...where should we go?" She said nervously.

"Ha-ha-ha, we can decide that tomorrow. For now you should get some sleep. I'll meet you in front of the castle in the morning." He began to pet her head.

"Good night Leo…" She said as she smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Frey." He smiled back at her and left.

The next morning, Frey woke up extra early to get her chores done before she went out with Leon, she thought about all the places they could go. She finished brushing the monsters in the barn and headed in front of the castle.

"Good morning Leon," She said as she waved.

"Good m...no, you know what? No. Let's go with 'bad night' instead." He said without smiling.

"What? Hahaha."

"I see you couldn't wait for this." He said as he fanned himself even in the winter.

"I could hardly sleep…but I managed!" She said with determination in her voice.

"Ahem, where did you want to go today?" He asked her blushing a bit.

"Hmm. I wanna go on a joyride on the airship."

"Well that's ambitious, will I be driving?" He said with a worried look.

"If you must, then that's good, I could use a chauffeur." She said as she laughed.

"Ah-ha-ha, yeah, yeah, let us go then." They began to make their way to the ship. The day was a bit cloudy but it didn't bother Leon nor Frey.

They boarded the ship and began to let its auto cruise take place. Once they were above the clouds they began to watch them.

"Back in my time period, I always longed to fly like Venti did, I never imagined it would actually come true someday." Leon said as he watched the clouds.

"There was magic in your time right?" Frey looked at Leon.

"Yes, but very few machines to take us anywhere."

"What was it like in your time Leon?" Frey asked innocently.

"Hmm… I had friends who would have loved to fly as well." Leon seemed to look far away as he said that.

Frey took the chance, and grabbed Leon by his hand. She squeezed his hand a bit as she closed her eyes.

"H-Hey. You do this type of thing without even looking?"

"W-Well we are flying, he-he. But fine I'll open my eyes." She begins to smile when she sees Leon blush.

Just as Leon was about to say something the ship began to hit turbulence, Leon began to hold Frey by the shoulders but it was too late. The ship suddenly stopped and they lost their balance. Both falling to the ground. As they opened their eyes, Frey was on top of Leon looking straight at him. There was a pause that seemed longer than an eternity between them.

"F-Frey…" Leon watched Frey who was becoming more red, but somehow he could hear her heart beat accelerate. He became concerned that she would also hear his. He was still holding her shoulders, and her hands were firmly planted on the wood floor beneath them.

"Th-this is quite the change in power…" She murmured. Leon began to blush as well, as he had somehow become powerless, he was unable to move as he watched Frey.

Frey began to move her face closer to Leon, her hair slowly brushing against his skin as well as his ears. Leon was beginning to shake when…Frey suddenly grabbed his ears.

"Uwah! They're softer than I imagined!" She began to rub them.

"H-Hey—ah-ha-ha—s-stop! Hahaha!"

"Oh? Have I found your tickle spot Leon!?" Frey was now sitting on Leon and completely annihilating him in a tickle battle. He continued to laugh and beg for her to stop. Suddenly he grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the ground.

"A-Ah. Well this isn't fair, you're stronger." Frey looked away.

Suddenly Leon was frozen, he began to become red again and his hands were beginning to perspire. His heart was beginning to race against time and all logic. He managed to keep his face from contorting, as only a flush of red painted his face, as well as Frey's. He let her go and stood up. He gave Frey a hand and helped her stand up.

"Phew. I thought you were about to seek revenge! I guess I got lucky today." She smiled with a triumphant smile.

"Humph. You just got lucky it is late, also we left the ship unattended." Leon began to drive the ship back to Selphia. He kept trying to focus on navigating back, the incident a few minutes ago had shook him up. He didn't know what to do with himself in these moments, he knew they were bound to happen. Yet he underestimated the power of such situations, his heart was still raising and his breath was a bit short. Leon navigated as he tried to blame it on the elevation. Frey stood next to him, and watched him drive sweaty palms and all. She was also feeling nervous herself, but a smile still painted her face when she remembered how close they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Part XIII<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day Frey had made plans with Dylas to go fishing, she was running out of fish to grill and had not given Leon any gifts since White Day. She covered herself correctly for winter, wearing gloves and everything, when she met Dylas who was wearing the usual.<p>

"What are you doing?" Dylas asked confused.

"Um. It's cold outside."

"You idiot. We're going outside of town, even I wouldn't fish in this cold weather." He began to explain. As he said this Leon was looking out his window when he saw them chatting.

"Ehh? You mean I bundled up for nothing?" She sighs. From afar Leon approaches.

"Yo. You guys going fishing?" Leon said with a smile.

"Leon! Um. Yes, but I gotta go change I'll be right back!" Frey waddles away.

"You don't mind if I tag along? Do you Dylas?" Leon says as he hides his face behind his fan.

"Erk. I guess not…" Dylas says without looking at Leon.

"I'm baaack! Does this mean we're all going? I brought Leon an extra fishing rod I made." She said excitedly.

"Why I wouldn't miss it." Leon says as they began to walk off together to the outskirts of town.

They walked peacefully without speaking, Frey was enjoying the different weather. They were heading to the summer lake, Dyla's favorite spot for fishing. It was also the area where the fish Frey was looking for were often found. As they approached the lake, they set up near the rocks they usually fished by. The shade wasn't reaching them yet so they were bearing the sun for now. Frey sat in between Leon and Dylas, as she happily began to bait the rod, Dylas was mixing some chum and throwing it in the lake. Leon was setting his line just right, he happened to be proficient at fishing as well, although it had been a while since he last fished. Frey and Dylas threw their lines in first, then Leon followed.

"Hrrm. It's so hot today Dylas, wasn't like this usually." Frey complained.

"It's because we don't have shade today, it'll be fine in a few minutes." Dylas watched the tree's shadow slowly move.

As they said this, Dylas was reeling in a fish already, it was quite the large mackerel he managed to bring in. They placed in a cooler they had brought. Frey was beginning to reel one in as well, she caught a crucian carp. Leon glanced at them when he felt small tugging at his line, he reeled it in with all his might, so much that he fell on his back. Leon caught a shrimp.

"Pfft. He-hehehe, nice catch Leon. We just need twenty more to make a dish out of them." Frey began to laugh, as Dylas remained silent but let a smile slip.

"I'm just unlucky today, and we've only just started. You'll see." Leon said with focus in his eyes.

As they continued to fish, Frey caught some Rainbow trout at last, and Leon caught girella and a few carps. Dylas had maintained focus for a while and hadn't caught anything else just yet.

"You're unlucky too huh Dylas?" Leon elbowed him a bit.

"Oh. This means Dylas is focusing on catching a hard prey." Frey said with her finger pointed.

"HIIYAAH." Dylas suddenly used all his force and pulled in a rather large Lamp Squid.

"Wh-whaat!?" Leon was thoroughly impressed with this catch.

"Hmm. Not even have been able to catch such a big one, I always get a small one." Frey sighed.

Dylas placed the squid in the cooler, which filled it up completely. Leon glanced at Dylas who was clearly showing off a little.

"Dylas, could you teach me how to do that? Pleaaaase?" Frey begged.

"Erm…fine, I'll give you some pointers." He approached Frey.

He positioned her elbow, and then held her hands and placed them on the spot that was necessary to catch. He then told her what bait she should be using, his chest was to her back as he spoke to her. Leon watched them, completely serious. After a few seconds, Dylas back away and asked Frey to hold that pose as she fished for lamp squid. Dylas then glanced at Leon who was staring at him.

"So. You teach her like this every time?"

"Whenever she asks me, yeah." Dylas said without flinching. As sparks flew, Frey didn't even noticed as she was completely focused on catching the lamp squid to impress Leon.

"Perhaps you should show me next." Leon said in a mocking voice.

"Erk. No thanks, you're adept enough aren't ya?" Dylas dodged the bullet.

"Tch. You get a pass for now Dylas."

"Like I need your permission." Dylas glared a bit, but not at Leon.

As the tension raised between them, Leon stood up and so did Dylas. Frey began to reel in a bit one, both men had failed to notice yet. Just as they were about to argue once more, Frey reeled in a lamp squid with so much force, that it hit them both on the face.

"Erk…that is…unpleasant." Leon was the first to say. "As much as I love lamp squid, it must be grilled of course." He began to wipe his face.

"Ugh…I just washed this hair too, Porcoline made me…" Dylas was removing a slimy thin veil from his hair.

"Uwah! I'm so sorry you guys! I did not see you behind me there." Frey looked at them innocently.

"I think this one is bigger than the one Dylas caught." Leon picked it up.

"What? Let me see that." He paused and looked at Frey in a defeatist manner.

"You're quite the good teacher Dylas, I'm beginning to trust your judgmenet." Leon said as he placed the squid in the cooler, attempting to make space.

"Psh. Flattery won't work now, you'll have to learn yourself." Dylas said as he smiled a bit.

"Doth my eye deceive me? Or did I just witness a bonding moment?" Frey began to laugh.

"What's with that sarcastic tone? That should be exclusive to me?" Leon poked her with his fan.

"Plus we were guardians, there's already a bond there." Dylas blurted out.

"Dylas…" Frey said a tad touched.

"I-Idiot, look what you made me say." He began to blush.

"Oh Dylas, I didn't know you felt so deeply for little old me. How did I not notice before?" Leon started to toy with him.

"Well that's great Dylas, I get Leon on the weekends though." Frey said smiling.

"Sh-shut up both of you!" He began to hide his face as they all packed.

It was beginning to get dark as they walked back, but they made it just in time. They were all very cold when arriving in Selphia, so they immediately split off. They agreed that Frey could keep the loot, as she caught the biggest fish. They quickly bid their farewells, Leon arrived to his room and lit up some candles to warm up. He thought about Dylas, who wasn't a bad person. However the closeness he shared with Frey, was beginning to irk him more than before. Somehow Frey was able to stop them from arguing, by mere chance. Leon felt bashful, he had never acted in such a way for anyone in his life. He felt he almost made a fool of himself for no reason. It was so obvious to him that Dylas had feelings for Frey, but he knew that Dylas wouldn't meddle in such a way in their relationship. He had sensed a hint of sadness in him when he found out they were dating, but only for a second. Jealously, was not a feeling that was part of his repertoire. He wondered why he had to feel all these emotions, ever since he had been awoken it has been nonstop for him. Leon decided to stop thinking, and headed to the hot springs to calm down.


	8. Part XIV & XV

**Part XIV**

* * *

><p>The squid catching contest was over, and Dylas won by a landslide, many claimed it was because he got to practice a lot with Frey who got second place. As time passed, Christmas was approaching, it was Frey's first Christmas in Selphia. As far as she knew, it was the only and first Christmas she had experienced, her excitement was spilling over. Several days where she had studied with Leon had passed, every time she would stare at him attempting to ask him about Christmas and his plans. Until it became the day right before Christmas, Frey was staring at Leon intently, who had gotten used to such a thing, it was not unusual for Frey to watch him. Lately it was more than usual, Leon could sense a change in the routine so he turned in his chair.<p>

"Frey, did you have something to ask me?" He grabs hold of his fan.

"E-Ehh…was it obvious?" She said smiling.

"Well you been doing it for a week now, I was waiting to see when you would finally say something but you just kept staring at me every time, quite the adorable feat if you ask me." He said now patting her head.

"G-Geez… I was just wondering if you had any plans for this Christmas." She said not looking at him.

"Ah. That, I hadn't put more thought in it yet." He said as he fanned himself.

"Then…will you spend it with me? I don't remember any other Christmas." She said half laughing.

"Hmm. My version of Christmas is a bit different, but we can give it a go. We'll go to the observatory and watch that meteor shower I heard about."

"Uwahh, I never seen that I think. Hehe, everything is a first time." She said smiling.

"Don't be too adorable now, I'll lose control." He begins to ruffle her hair.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it says." Leon started to get back to work.

"…" Frey began to blush silently as she also went back to studying.

* * *

><p><strong>Part XV<strong>

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning, Frey was getting chores done so she could enjoy the night with Leon. Presently, there wasn't anything that could ruin Frey's good mood. She beamed, she had plans for Christmas and time could not go fast enough. She ended up doing her chores too quickly, she had extra time and prepared a gift for Leon. The time to meet was approaching, Frey began to pace so she headed to the front of the castle to wait. Just as she did, she saw Leon walking towards there.<p>

"Ah. Well I had extra time so I thought I'd come out early."

"In this cold at night? You didn't even know if I'd be here." She said surprised.

"I had a gut feeling that a certain someone would become impatient." He said as he poked her nose.

"G-Gee…maybe you know me too well. Did you wanna go now?"

"Hmm. Let's go then." They began walking together and reached the observatory.

"It looks like it won't start yet, maybe a few more minutes?" She said scanning the sky.

"Hmm." Leon said as he watched Frey, time elapsed and she didn't notice.

"Uwah! Look Leon, it's starting." She pointed as tenths, then hundreds of shooting stars started to fill the sky. "Uwow, hehe. Make a wish Leon!"

"…"

"He-he. What did you wish for Leon?" She said in excitement.

"If I tell you it won't come true." He said with a completely straight face.

"Eh? Really that's how it works? I better be more careful from now on."

"You're too cute it seems." He began to pet her head.

"Hrrm. I just happened to make several wishes too, after all it's a lot of shooting stars." She said beaming.

"Psh. Sounds like you're cheating. But that's an interesting take on you." Leon was amused.

"…" Leon was watching the sky, still millions of stars flashing by.

Frey pressed her shoulder on Leon's arm, as she began to reach for his hand. Leon felt a cold hand press against his, her gloves were off. He slowly began to grip her hand, as she leaned her head on his arm.

"He-he. Maybe wishes do come true." She said a lulled tone.

"It's quite the sneak attack, you should have told me your hands were cold." He said as he rubbed them slightly.

"O-Oh...well…my cheeks are pretty cold too." She said bashfully. Leon turned his body to her.

"Hmm? Let's see." He placed his free hand on one of her cheeks, she began to blush.

"…"

"They feel warm to me, did you just say that so I'd touch you?" He said with his hand still on her cheek.

"I-It really was cold a second ago…you warmed them up for me." She murmured at the end.

"Ah-ha-ha. Never a dull moment with you." Leon let go of Frey's hand and face, and began to hug her.

"E-Eh." Frey said as he place his hand behind her head.

"I'm cold too…" Leon said.

"Uwah! You really are Leon, you should have bundled up more." Frey began to fuss.

"Hmm. Just a bit more and I'll be warm." Leon continue to hold her.

"…" Frey could hear Leon's heart beating, she closed her eyes.

Leon was holding Frey's waist, as well as her head. He felt himself beginning to shake, but would stop himself before Frey could feel it. As a result his heart began to race. He yearned to rub her back, to stroke her hair, but grew afraid. He held her for what seemed a few seconds, and let her go. His face completely flushed.

"Y-You did warm up I see. He-he."

"Yes. All thanks to you." He said in a tone that was unlike him.

"I-It looks like it's over." Frey said as she looked up.

"Ah. These are rather short still. I'll walk you home." Leon said and Frey nodded.

They began to walk back, the sky no longer illuminating their Christmas. They reached the door to Frey's room far too swiftly.

"Here we are then—" Leon said but Frey interrupted.

"B-Before you go, could you come in my room for a second?" Frey said not look at Leon, whose expression was inexplicable.

"Th-that's rather brazen of you, but sure, you're in my room all the time anyway."

"G-Geez! Just come in Leon." They both stepped in the room.

"I wanted to give you something…" She begins to take out something out of her storage chest.

"…"

"He-he. I saw it and thought it suited you." Frey hands Leon a scroll with a painting of an ancient place.

"This…looks familiar…this is Leon Karnak, back in my time period." Leon scanned it, however a painful look escaped his face.

"L-Leon?" Frey said while her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah. It's nothing. It sure brings back memories though…I will treasure this." He said now smiling.

"…" Frey still looked concerned.

"I'm going to frame this, then I'll dust it every day… so you'll have to come and see if I did, every day."

"O-Of course I'll check, then you can teach me more things." Frey said with a smile this time.

"あなたにフレイありがとう" Leon said in a low tone.

"どういたしまして." Frey said calmly.

"Ah-haha. It seems what I taught you has stuck somewhat." Leon was impressed.

"It's because you're a good teacher Leon…"

"…" Leon blushed. "I better go before I attack you again." Leon said half-jokingly.

"I wouldn't mind…" Frey said while looking at the floor.

"…!" Leon was blushing more now. In his mind he knew he had to leave, before things got out hand.

"I didn't bring you a gift…but I promise I will give you a better gift in the future…anything you want." Leon said as he hid his face behind the fan.

"Anything I want huh? I'll remember that." Frey said as she laughed.

"Think about it well, good night Frey." Leon said as he waved, and began to walk away.

"Ah. Good night Leon…" Frey's hand hesitated, she wanted to hug him once more, but let him go.

As Leon walked away, he placed his hand on his mouth, he continued to feel nervous and his hands were sweating. He couldn't let Frey catch him in this state for now, he did not want to show her. He was becoming more impatient, and hated himself for it. Remembering the portrait in his bag, made his chest swell and other memories surface in his mind. He could not shake the past, no matter how much he wanted to live in the present. Leon was suffering greatly, and at the same time was experiencing a joy that he never felt before. His heart was torn in two, and was held back by the chain of the past. He knew he had to do something about this. For now he soaked in the hot springs, replaying every moment of the night in his head, while he felt unavoidable pangs of guilt.

* * *

><p>あなたにフレイありがとう* Thank You Frey<p>

どういたしまして* You're Welcome.


	9. Part XVI

**Part XVI**

* * *

><p>New Year's Eve was creeping up on Frey, she had been busy the whole time. Because of her date with Leon she had been too distracted to prepare for the next year. Frey was getting ready to cycle her crops and was busy making fertilizer for the spring yield. Before she knew, it was nighttime, she had completely lost track of time. She went ahead and took a hot bath, in which she could feel herself fall in and out of consciousness. Leon had asked if he could pass by her place before the New Year's countdown, he said he had a gift for her. Frey wobbled to her room and sat on the bed. Frey fell asleep, it was almost midnight and knock was heard. Frey was in deep sleep. The knocking stopped and the door opened, and footsteps could be heard.<p>

"Ha-ha… What am I going to do with this one?" Leon said hard enough to be heard. But Frey barely stirred. Leon sighed and sat next to her on the bed, his hand on her should. He knew she would get mad if he didn't wake her up. He gently shook her shoulder, enough to rock her a little. She was still not budging at all. Leon placed his gift on the night stand, believing this was a two arm job.

"Ha-ha, what should I do? Maybe tickle her awake." He said as he started to lean in with his arms a bit spread. Frey suddenly moved and grabbed hold of his neck, as she wrapped her arms around the back of his hair. The sudden movement knocked Leon frozen onto the bed, staring right at Frey.

"This is not good…" He thought to himself as his body froze. Frey's soft breathing and freshly brushed mouth scent was hitting him. He felt the blood rushing to his face and knew he had to get out of the lock without waking Frey up. Her arms had become limp again and he knew it might be his only chance. He started by lifting Frey's left arm. He moved her arm towards the bed. Frey's arm hovered over Leon's side, she swiftly pressed her left hovering arm to his back, and pressed her body closer to his. This time, Frey's right cheek was pressing against Leon's face, right around the jawline. Her body was now ensnared between Leon's arms, and her legs were crisscrossing his. Leon was holding his breath, his face was completely flushed, and his palms were beginning to sweat, his ears twitched. Frey was beginning to nuzzle his neck, which was sending shivers down Leon's spine. He could not take it anymore, he closed his eyes. Waiting until Frey's arms were limp again, she had put her guard down and her head was finally under his chin. Leon managed to place her left arm on the bed. She started to cuddle again, Leon rolled off the bed, but with too much force which made a loud thud sound. This noise startled Frey, she finally woke up. Leon was on the floor with his back facing the ground.

"L-Leon!? What are you doing on the floor?"

"Uhhh. I lost my balance there." He said as he began to dust himself up.

"Ehh? You're absolutely red, are you catching a cold again?" Leon was crouching in front of her now, tall enough to see her face. She placed her hand on his forehead, Leon looked away.

"I'm fine, it was just a bit cold outside. Or is this an excuse to touch me? Do you always fall asleep and leave your door open?" He said smiling at last.

"I-I did that...? Well I knew it was you coming so I knew it would be okay." She said beaming.

"You give me way too much credit." Leon sighed, and grabbed the gift from the nightstand.

"It's that?" Frey said expectantly.

"Hmm. Go ahead and open it." Leon handed her the small decorative box.

"Uwah, what could it be?" She took the top off the small box, inside were two golden earrings, with a blue line in the middle of the wide hoop. It looked exactly like the one earring Leon always wore on his left ear.

"You… got me matching jewelry?"

"Don't say it like that. Ha-ha, I hand crafted them. Took a while to find the blue stone, it was from my land." Leon said bragging a bit.

"…" Tears began to flood Frey's face, as she held the earrings close to her body.

"F-Frey?" Leon extended his right arm and began to wipe the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry… I just never gotten anything so gorgeous, and made by you no less…Could you please put them on me?" Leon gently put the earrings on each ear, as they started to hear the town bells. The New Year was about to reach.

"It's not fair, something so great. Now I can't ask for more." Frey pouted.

"Ha-haha! Well what else did you want? I told you, you can ask for anything you wanted." Leon said without thinking about it.

"I…I heard that people often kiss when the clock hits midnight, b-but you don't have to do anything like that." Frey began to blush furiously, without looking at Leon, who was also blushing. They were only a few feet apart, as Leon continued to crouch.

He began to lean in closer to Frey, adjusting his height. He moved her hair away from her face, staring directly at her eyes that were still a bit red from crying. He began to get closer to her face, Frey closed her eyes. But just as Leon was about to reach her lips, the bells rung once again and the New Year was here. Frey opened her eyes, and began to laugh. Leon let go of her face, he was still blushing, as he stood up.

"I-It looks like I messed that up." Leon said with his hand on his mouth.

"Hehehe! I think it was perfect, typical of us." Frey said still laughing in her night gown, one of the straps falling down her shoulder. Leon's redness would not stop, he knew he had to leave.

"Frey. I need to go bathe, before it gets too late." He said holding up his fan.

"Ah! I'm sorry for holding you up. I was just having too much fun. Hehe." She said with a big smile.

"Well, you wouldn't want your first kiss to be while I'm crouching anyway." Leon pokes her nose.

"Ah… well I'm hoping it's my first. I don't remember things from my past. Ah! But technically it is my first." Frey started to ramble a bit.

"Ha-ha! You're talking to the guy who remained sealed for many years. Don't worry I never had one either."

"R-Really? I can't believe that." She said in shock.

"What's so unbelievable about it?" Leon raised his eyebrow.

"W-Well, you're so handsome, I thought you would have many lovers." Frey said blushing.

"…" Leon was somewhat speechless. He stared at Frey with a serious expression, and then snapped out of it.

"Ha-Ha, I guess you'll be happy to know that I never been with anyone."

"…" Frey said nothing but her happiness could be seen on her face, a goofy smile escaped her and Leon petted her head.

"Hmm. I'll be going now. Lock your door for once, or I'll come in here and cause havoc." Leon grinned.

"I-It's alright if it's you who comes in."

"…You're quite brazen Frey, there's only so much temptation a man can take." He says as he starts to walk out.

"E-Eh?" Frey stayed on her bed confused for a bit. She then walked up and closed her doors.

Leon walked towards the Inn, trying to cool down from the ordeal. He knew Frey was way to defenseless and it was awakening something in him that he had not known before. It was making him a bit sick, he could not believe he almost kissed her, just because she asked it. He was saved by something, or perhaps it was his fate to never experience such a thing. He was pondering on whether to take it as an omen. Leon could not get himself to admit that it was all wrong, his own happiness was the source of his torment. But his passion and adoration continued to grow daily, as he spend more time with Frey. He hoped that the New Year would subdue his desperation.


	10. Part XVII & Part XVIII

**Part XVII**

Frey's favorite season had begun, the cherry blossoms slowly drifted in the air. Leaving a trail on the ground, Frey felt as if every day she was walking down a wedding ceremony. She would blush at the thought, but then soon remember her circumstances. She would bow to work harder each day, to secure the life she wanted. Finally finished with shores, she prepared her books in an orderly fashion and placed them on her rucksack. She hummed a lovely tune, as she began to walk towards the little Bell Inn. She reached Leon's door and was about to knock when Leon came out of his room in a flurry, almost bumping into Frey in the process. He stopped himself by holding her shoulders.

"Ah. That's right you're always here early." He rapidly let go of Frey's shoulders.

"I always am Leon, is this a bad time?" Frey tilted her head slightly.

"Perhaps, I have some errands to run for the day." Leon seemed to look behind Frey, searching for something.

"Oh! Well maybe I ca—"

"Ack! I'm sorry, I have to go." Leon then ran off.

"Eh…EH?" Frey was completely filled with curiosity.

She wondered who Leon was chasing after, and started to pout a little. "Fine then." She thought to herself, as she let herself in Leon's room and began to study the books she had been assigned. Her work for now was to learn to read fluently. She would often get stuck and would ask Leon what certain words meant, but now that he wasn't there it seem a lot harder. Frey began a list of the words that she didn't understand.

Meanwhile, Leon was heading straight to Kiel's home, he was sure Kiel took a book that Leon was working on. Kiel had mentioned he wanted to show it to his sister, since it was a love story.

"Hey Kiel. Did you take the book? 'A Recipe for Happiness'?"

"Ah! Yes. I couldn't put it down, it's quite interesting? Did you finish it?"

"Yes, yes. I was going to lend to Frey and gage her opinion." Leon said and Kiel handed him the book.

"He he. Okay then Leon, I'll see you later, I'm going to bake Forte something."

As Leon began to walk out again, Frey had already grown bored of waiting and had started looking for Leon around town. She was near the clinic when she stumbled upon Doug and Dylas having their usual spat.

"Do you ever watch where you are going you shrimp!?" Dylas said annoyed.

"Are you saying it's my fault you flea-bitten gilding? You got my clothes dirty." Doug snapped back. As Frey watched, Leon was in proximity with his book in his hand.

"Let us use each other's words to talk. I took my heart out and placed it on a plate one day. I looked at it, watched it, then put it next to yours. Then we added a cup of argument, a dash of honesty and a pinch of trust… And what would you know…we had both begun to smile." Leon said out loud.

"What the heck are you saying?" Doug blurted.

"It's the story of a happy couple, who would use this method to make amends." Leon smiled.

"Huh?"

"It's written right here in this book." Leon patted the book.

"Somehow I feel sick." Dylas said as his face contorted.

"Hehehe!" Frey started to laugh at them.

"Ohh. You were listening Frey?" Leon looked at her.

"You just described their relationship perfectly Leon." Frey said.

"I'm glad you see, that this is 'happiness', it's quite interesting." Leon touched his chin.

"Don't say disgusting things like that Leon! Others will get the wrong idea." Dylas complained.

"Fine by me, less competition for me." Leon took out his fan.

"What does that even mean?!" Doug began to look worried.

"He-he. This is fun." Frey giggled.

"No it's not!" Doug and Dylas said in unison. Then began to glare at each other.

"Ha-ha. Let's let them finish Frey, come along." Leon began to lead her by the shoulders to the Inn again.

"H-Hey!" Dylas said pitifully.

"I'm not done with you gelding." Doug raised his fist up.

"Tch!" Dylas finally said.

Leon and Frey walked towards the inn and looked at the desk, Frey's things on the desk.

"I got a new assignment for you, clearly you now know." Leon handed her the book.

"Ah yes! The methods of a happy couple who don't always see eye to eye." Frey said with excitement.

"Yes. Though if you think about it, it's just another mushy romance between a besotted couple." Leon said it with a happy expression.

"Ah-he-he." Frey said nervously.

"Well then I have bothered you enough for today, that's enough adventure for the day." Leon patted Frey's back.

"Ehh. We didn't get to study much, yet it's this late already." Frey pouted.

"It's my fault, I'll make it up to you once you finish that book." Leon began to pet Frey's head.

"O-Okay. I'll finish it by tomorrow." Frey smiled. "I'll be going now." She said as she finished packing her stuff.

"Hmm. I hope you'll get something out of it."

"Yes. It could be good for us." Frey said as she smiled, blushing a bit.

"…" Before Leon could say anything Frey had already left the room.

Leon sighed and remember his conversation with Kiel, and with Arthur earlier. The book had been written in ancient language on purpose. He felt a familiar warmth from the book, and pondered about his time period. 'I'm going to use your words to speak.' He thought about that quote and what it could mean for him. Leon was laying down as he pondered, and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Part XVIII<strong>

* * *

><p>It was unusual for Leon to feel insecure or self-conscious, it was far from his person as far as anyone could even guess. He had been sitting in his room pondering, he knew Frey wasn't coming over today he had to told her he was busy today. A bit of white lie never hurt anyone is what he was thinking to make his guilt ebb away. Somehow he hated what he was doing, but knew it was necessary for his mental health. He looked outside and it was a bit past noon, he had been translating for a while to keep his mind off things. He saw a beautiful day, crisp and fresh outside as he touched the window. Leon saw the cherry blossoms falling which reminded him of Frey. An impulse to go outside overtook him. He started to stroll outside. He saw by Porcoline's restaurant, when he spotted Frey from a distance, she was standing in front of Dylas smiling.<p>

"Hehe. Sure we can go fishing soon if you want Dylas." She said with a smile.

"I-If you're too busy that's fine too." Dylas said while scratching his head, Frey looked past him.

"Oh!" She stepped to the side a bit and started to wave at Leon. She did so for a while but there was no response, as Leon stepped away. "Eh?" She said. Dylas turned to see but saw nobody.

"Are you alright?" Dylas asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Ah. Yes, I thought I saw someone but—" She again saw the flicker of someone's tail. She continued to look past Dylas, who turned again.

"Hey. I don't see anything there." His annoyance slightly peaking.

"Oh. Um." She said it again but this time.

"Frey, why won't you look at me?" Dylas softly grabbed her chin and made her look at his face.

"…!" Frey began to blush, as Dylas was close to her face.

"I-I…" Dylas released her chin. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for." He put his hands in his pockets.

"N-No, it's alright. I was being rude." She suddenly smiled brightly.

"Did you see Leon is that it?" He said while looking to the floor.

"I thought I did, but he's been rather elusive lately. More busy than usual." She said shrugging.

"Ah, that's why you're suddenly free…" Dylas was still looking down, his tail drooping slightly.

"Eh! No! I was just busy studying, it has nothing to do with Leon, I-I should be making time for friends too!" She said while blushing her fist rising to her chest. Dylas seemed happier this time around, a slight smile on his face.

"I'll go get the fishing rods then, don't want you to get back too late, wait for me here." Dylas went off into the restaurant while Frey waited. Frey looked towards a winged statue near the airship landing, and slowly walked towards it. She looked behind it, with her arms behind her, she peeked. There Leon was standing, his legs crossed, and his fan behind his back, head leaning against the statue.

"Leon, so I wasn't seeing things." She said a bit confused.

"…" Leon stared blankly and nodded.

"Leon?..." She started to look worried.

"Just studying huh? I see." Leon said in a serious and distant tone.

"Eh? Leon…?" Leon then began to walk away. "Leon! Wait…it's not what I meant." She was ignored until the end as she saw his back disappear into the Inn. Her hand stretching towards him still. She started to calm down before she could cry, she remembered she promised Dylas an outing. He came out and she attempted to put up the same demeanor as before.

They had reached the lake and had already started to fish, yet Frey was far too quiet for Dylas taste, he began to feel discomfort.

"Frey." He said while looking at her, his line still casted.

"…" She said nothing, and Dylas called on her again.

"Eh? Ah, sorry Dylas. I was focused." She said half smiling.

"Something's going on, you're acting strange and quiet. It's freaking weird." He said bluntly.

"Hmm. I think Leon might be mad at me, although I'm not sure why." She was also blunt. There was silence between them for a while. Dylas was gathering his thoughts.

"I don't know nothing about relationships. It seems to me you didn't get the chance to chat with him, because you're here with me?" Dylas said as he reeled a fish in.

"I-I, that was my decision. Plus I don't know why he's been so weird and detached lately. Humph." She began to complain.

"It's getting dark. You should get home and gather your thoughts. I'm gonna fish for a bit more…" The fish he was reeling got away.

"You're truly a kind friend Dylas, I don't know what I'd do without you." She suddenly hugged him.

"…!" Dylas lightly patted her back.

"I'll see you soon Dylas." She said as she picked up her things and ran off home.

"Hnnmm…" Dylas sighed, as he let the flush on his face slip. It has shocked him to be hugged so suddenly. He felt a deep pang in his heart, from the start. Although it had been an opening to confess to her, he could not get himself to exploit that moment. His eyebrows furrowed as he focused his anger towards Leon as he fished.

Frey was relaxing at home, in her pajamas. She couldn't sleep no matter how much she tried, she was feeling impulsive. She looked up at the ceiling, and sometimes placed a pillow on her tummy. She was annoyed now, she put on her slippers and walked like that in the middle of the night while everyone slept. She had now reached the halls of the Inn, the inn never had closed doors in case the visitors wanted to leave at night. Frey went upstairs without being seen, when she spotted long hair, a lighter blue than the sky was dripping wet. A white towel was on top of Leon's head as he walked in his robe towards the room.

"Leon…" She said loudly enough. As he turned around in shock at her attire, he turned around immediately.

"Wh-what are you doing in that attire? What if somebody sees?" Leon said hiding his blush under the towel, he did not have his fan with him this time.

"I can't sleep…can't we talk for a bit?" The string of her night gown was starting to slip off her shoulder, she would sometimes correct it. Leon wouldn't turn around.

"It would be indecent of me to invite you in…agh…what I mean is…" Leon tried to gather his thoughts.

"I don't care. You're my boyfriend aren't you?" Frey pressed him.

"Yes…I am…doesn't mean I have the right to see you this way." When Leon has sighted her, he could tell she wasn't even wearing a bra, while wearing a pink dress like gown.

"You're the only one who has the right…why won't you tell me what's wrong?" She began to step softly towards him, without making much sound.

"Frey, I was going to speak with you tomorrow." Leon said still looking the other way.

"You're lying." Frey had reached his back. She placed her palm on his warm back.

"It's cold outside and yet you still come here…your hand is cold…" Leon said while he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then…you'll warm me up." She pressed her entire body on his back, her cheek pressed between his inner back. Shocks bolted in Leon's body, he felt his body quiver without it moving. His mouth was open, and his heart rate was becoming exasperated. He has never seen her in this state. He was entering a state of panic, as the scenario he was trying to avoid continued.

"F-Frey…Please go back to the castle before you catch a cold." Frey shook her head, her hands wrapping deeper around his waist. Part of her fingertips already in his robe, it was situation that should not happen in a hallway.

"…" Leon grabbed her hand, and began unwrapping them away from him, he was shaking slightly.

"Leon…" She finally let go of his back.

"I'm sorry Frey…I can't do this." He said his back still to her. He left her there, and walked into his room while locking the door.

"L-Leon…can't do what?" She whispered to herself.

"Don't joke like that please…" She began to knock on his door. "Wh-what did that mean!?" Her knocking became quieter, as it was clear in her voice that she was crying.

Inside Leon was sitting on the bed, his head tilted. His eyes began to water as he hurt Frey, yet he couldn't get himself to tell her the truth. He couldn't lead her on anymore, he wanted to close off his heart entire. He wiped his eyes. He couldn't tell her he was jealous of Dylas, or how much he wanted to hug her more, or even just kiss her once. He was shaking as he was filled with regret, why he had even began the relationship was the first mistake. Leon could not even admit to himself what he was feeling. He felt guilty on both ends, about his past and now this. He heard Frey's footsteps as she left. He stayed there in the dark, for the rest of the night, without a single wink of sleep.


End file.
